Base Command (TF2 OC Soldier X OC Medic)
by KyokoNora
Summary: Follow the journey of a young female medic named Elisa as she finds out just what life can throw at a Mercenary of TuFort. Focusing around her eventual affection for her leader, a Soldier by the name of Collin, the young practitioner of medicine has her work cut out for her. How can someone win the affection of a battle-hardened man whose only concern is the tenacity of combat?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A Seasoned Professional

It was finally recruitment day at the Outskirts Training facility. Each new Mercenary that had completed their class training and passed the necessary field tests were now eligible to be taken on by one of the two rival teams. Now faced with a sudden goodbye for those they had known during their time at the facility, each young Mercenary would be inducted to either the Red or the Blu... turning friends that had been known for years into bitter adversaries for the rest of their lives.

The story went no differently for Elisa, who had completed the basic class training and tests required to become a Medic. She stood with the other fresh Mercenaries as they waited to be sectioned off between the teams. The cease-fire that was used for the recruitment was fragile, as Reds and Blus shot glares and muttered death-threats to one another as they made their selections. Tension would be high until the recruitment was over.

A young Sniper Elisa had known and trained alongside for years was now being hand-picked by an experienced Sniper from the Red. Said he liked the light in his eye, and that was reason enough to take him under his wing. The sharp-shooter Elisa had come to know so well muttered a rushed goodbye to her as he slunk off with his new mentor. Shortly after, It was Elisa's turn to be put into her place.

A well seasoned Medic from the Blu had approached her quietly. Checking her from top to bottom as she gave her one time friend a final parting glance. It wasn't long until he decided that a hands-on approach was the best way to know for sure if the young Doctor was the one he was seeking to assist him in his work.

"Frau." He spoke up sharply to gain her attention as he stepped closer. "Your hands- might I see zhem for a moment?"

Unsure of what this Medic was looking to find, Elisa complied with his wishes. Putting both her hands forward to allow him to study them. In return, she watched for the slightest change in his demeanor. The way he moved showed many years of practice, and the firmness of his grip let her know that he wouldn't be bothered much in his studies if she tried to pull away.

"Hmmm... petite, yet steady. Frau, hold on to mine wrist as if I vere a patient brought to you from zhe training. Zhere is a fracture in zhe Radius three inches below zhe wrist." His scenario was met with instinct. The visualizations were sharp in her mind, and this made it clear what had to be done. Her grasp was firm and quick around where the elder Medic's Ulna rested, putting a gentle pressure against either side of the Radius with her fingers. Her other hand forcefully straightened his wrist to prevent muscle strain from interfering with the illeged injury.

"Zhat's gut. Zhe reactions vere instantaneous..." He muttered quietly to himself as he continued to observe the changed grip. Realizing shortly after that she already had a finger on his pulse. "... Ja. You vill do nicely, Frau. Follow me- und velcome to zhe Blu."

With this, Elisa was led away by the older German toward the boarding area. The transports on each side were done up with the corrisponding colors to the team that owned them, making it easy to tell which ones would be the possible transportation she would be boarding. It didn't take her new Medic long to single one of the Blu transports out, and he allowed her to step up and into the bus-like vehicle first.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Persuasion

Several members of the Blu were already on board the transport with many new recruits. The chatter inside lightened the mood considerably from that of the mood outside, as only Blu were allowed on Blu transports. This allowed for laughter and jokes, and even for friendly teachings to be passed between old and new members. Though not yet in uniform, the new recruits were considered full members of the Blu from the moment they stepped on board.

Sitting across from where Elisa and the older Medic had settled was a good spirited drunkard. A Demoman with a sense of humor who was laughing at the terrible jokes told by the nearest Scout- until the Scout was out of jokes to tell. At this point, Elisa found herself confronted by the Scotsman.

"Aye! Tain't often we see a member of the opposing gender take up the Doctor's bloody profession!" He began heartily. "And what was it that allied ya ta think 'I'm goin' ta watch my team mates bleed for a livin', eh lass?"

As he attempted to speak with his hands, the motion seemed slightly clumsy. His right hand gripped tightly around the neck of a Scrumpy bottle, making it nearly impossible to read the gestures he made with it.

"Tis not a normal thing for a wee lass ta be thinkin' bout, let alone learning ta do it." By this time in the seemingly one-sided conversation, the Medic next to Elisa seemed to heave an irritated sigh.

"I simply did not vant to repeat zhings zhat happened in zhe past." Speaking up for the first time since the recruitment session had begun, Elisa looked the Demo straight in the eye. "I refused to allow myself to loose mine team zhe way I lost mine family. Gunned down vhen I vas a child... zhogh I should be thankful zhat I don't remember too much of it- zhough it's enough to keep mine mind focused on zhe tasks I vill be faced vis."

She thought of the brief moments of the horrid night she could remember. How dark it was, and what she had been able to hear. To keep these thoughts from forcing her to panic, she turned her gaze out the window. Watching the final few members of the Red and the Blu board their transports and prepare for departure.

"Lass..." The Demo leaned forward slightly, bringing himself close enough that his lower speaking tone could get across his message. "... If ya have a tale ta tell, my ears are willing ta listen. And as for why? There are two things I love more than anythin' else: A good bottle of Scrumpy," He heated the bottle in his hand slightly, as if to show that it was what he was referring to specifically. "And a good tale of the past. I've spun my fair share of tales, but not gotten many spun back ta me. So... if at any time ya want ta spin yer yarn bout yer parents, I tell ya: I'll always be waitin' for it."

The transport lurched forward into motion suddenly as the slate grey clouds that had covered the sky let loose their first droplets to the ground below. The rain hit the glass pane Elisa looked out at a steady rate, blurring the images of passing landscape into a dusty mix of color. Then the older Medic spoke up.

"Not everyvone you meet is az villing az you are to relive zheir past." Slight hate for the drunkard graced his voice, and his glare spoke volumes of the torment that was to come in the form of these 'tales' that the Demo had in store.

"But ya can't go keepin' a bitter tale locked away where it can't be relieved! It'll tear at yer insides!" The Demo retorted quickly before taking a deep draft of his drink. "Lass... if ya let it be for too long, it'll eat out yer heart, haunt yer mind, and hallow out every dream of every night. I spent years trying ta keep my lost ship and crew quiet- but they wouldn't let me sleep a sound wink 'till I told someone of what had happened ta them!" He seemed to state this matter-of-factually. "If ya see yer family when ya close yer eyes- weather it be fond memories or that of the despair they might have felt- ya need ta let the tale loose."

A bright flash illuminated the desert and the transport as lightning danced against the grey sky. Thunder followed it shortly after, and Elisa heaved a deep sigh. It wasn't just when she closed her eyes that the brief flashes would haunt her. Looking at her own reflection in the rain streaked glass reminded her how much akin to her own mother she actually looked.

"I vas ten, und as I said, I don't remember it vell." She spoke sternly, hoping that her tone would let the Demo know that she wasn't interested in bringing back the nightmares she had lived through just yet.

"Then tell what ya do remember, lass. It'll be a load off from ya. Trust it ta yer team mate." The Demo's response caused the older Medic to stand.

"I've not time to be listening to tales of who killed who. Zhere iz still papervork to be done, und plenty of time I can spare for it." Without letting the drunkard get a word in edgewise, he moved through the transport to another group of Blu's in uniform to receive the papers he had spoke of.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Memories

"... bloody Doctor's concern for paitients is only physical. Anythin' gets to be mental, and he turns coward right an dandy like this." The Demo rolled his eye at the other Medics self-dismissal. "But I stil stand by myself- willing ta listen to anythin' and everythin' ya want off yer chest, lass."

Another flash, and a deep rumble from the storm. It seemed to be the perfect back drop to tell what she knew of the story. And perhaps the Demo was right, and all it would take to get a moment's rest from the past was to let someone else know what had been experienced. Taking another deep breath, Elisa turned back to face him from the window.

"Mine mozher called us in for dinner zhat night like any ozher." She started slowly, hoping that the tight knot that had formed in her stomach would lessen as she went on. "But it vasn't as it should have been. I vas playing in zhe back yard, so I didn't see vhat mine brozher saw. He told me at zhe table under his breath zhat our fazher vas not himself. Said he had seen dad sleeping in zhe gutter by zhe road, und zhat he vas still zhere... even zhough I could see zhe man in question sitting next to our mozher."

"Wait... yer brother said he was still by the side of the road, and yet he was sittin' at the table?" The Demo seemed to give a bit of a start. "That sounds like something I've seen before..." Giving a quick glance to the only obvious Spy on the transport, the drunkard gave a bit of an indifferent snort.

"Ja. Zhat vas in fact exactly vat had happened. Mine fazher had been killed by a Spy. Zhough I don't know how, or zhe reason behind it. Later zhat night, some men arrived. Zhey brought everyone out of zheir homes. Mine brozher kept me pushed tight against him, so I don't know who zhey were." Another flash, and then a pause. Elisa only continued to speak after the rumble had made itself known. "I heard zhe man who vasn't mine fazher say somezhing about moving on, und zhen somevone shouting zhat zhe Spy had betrayed zhem. Zhen... zhe minigun fire. I..." She cast her glance back to the window as she struggled with the next sentance. "... I vas zhe only vone to survive of mine family. Zhe Spy fell in my fazher's place, who he had killed to begin vis."

"That's strangely a lot from someone who claims not ta remember it." The drunkard followed her gaze out the darkened window as he spoke. "Though ta yer credit, ya did speak more of what ya heard. My main question would be now- how was it you survived? Did ya get shot and saved, or was it something else?"

"I don't remember anyzhing after mine brozher fell on top of me. Zhere's quite a gap in mine memory in fact... zhe next several days vere missing to me." For a moment, she caught herself wondering what could have happened in those few days she could not account for. Had she hid away in the crates in the train yard, or made her way to the abandoned warehouse uphill for safety? Or had she been spared by the men who had arrived once they learned which of her family had been the traitor they sought? She didn't know.

"Aye, lass. Some things are easy enough ta forget." He attempted to pass her the bottle, as if to comfort her in the only thing that truely comforted him. Though a gloved hand reached out to deny the gesture. The Blu Spy had approached them, making it clear that he wouldn't stand for the new recruit drinking the same brew as the drunkard.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: A Sly Introduction

"Thankfully..." Mocking the Demo's voice in a shrewd way, the Spy seemed to smile. "... I already don't remember this." The imitated mockery made the Scotsman livid faster than it should have. Though Elisa had to guess this was because he was drunk at the time.

"YA BLOODY, BACK-STABBIN' SHADOW! YA DON'T KNOW WHAT YER SPOILIN' WITH THAT!" The Drunken Demo lunged up at the Spy, who made a simple sidestep. He stuck his foot out to trip the Demo as he passed.

"And you are sorely out of your league, Cyclops." His voice now as smooth as silk, the Spy slid into the chair that the drunkard had once occupied. "Mademoiselle, I apologize for my colleague's state of mind. He makes better conversation when he's sober, I assure you." A couple of Scouts had jumped up in an attempt to keep distance between the enraged Demoman and the Spy as he spoke. "If you didn't realize by my attire, zhen I will be forward with you. I am the sophisticated assassin known to the team as their Spy. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"I've heard zhe tales of zhe Spies from zhe facility. Are you speaking vis me for lack of anyvone else, or simply because I am a frau?" She eyed the masked man suspiciously, getting the sinking feeling that the storm and the Spy were alike in how fierce they could be under the right conditions.

"Because I didn't want the Cyclops to soil your taste buds with his drink before you had the chance to taste fine wine." The Spy didn't even seem to be phased by the comment of the stories. He knew them, it seemed, but wouldn't allow himself to be that predictable. "After all, tonight will be your first night as a Blu. It should be a night to remember for the right reasons, mademoiselle."

Another of the fresh recruits piped up from somewhere closer to the front of the transport. "Yes sir, it's a night to remember! As soon as I'm in full uniform, I need to take up on basic drills! I will not slack in my duties. Ten laps around the outskirts of the new facility will help me get used to the terrain!" The tone was quite authoritative, and filled with a certain kind of pride. Though Elisa didn't recognize the voice, she was almost positive he was a Solider of some rank or another. His short rant was responded to quite quickly by another sharp, commanding voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Steadfast Soldier

"You will not be alone in your endeavor, private! I will make those rounds with you, and any other Blu Mercenary who values their endurance!" Solid, and not faltering. A veteran Solider for certain. Elisa wanted to turn to look, but something had her frozen in place. How would a Solider, a militaristic man used to seeing only men on the field of combat, react to a woman in his ranks? Racing thoughts clouded out quite a lot of her surroundings as he continued his speech.

"Each and every one of you has a responsibility. The duties you will preform both on and off the field should coexist with your Class, allowing you to function as a seamless unit under fire." It was clear he had stood to continue, as most Soldiers would pace among the ranks as they worked into a subject. Elisa heard his footsteps coming closer as lightning once again provided a brief illumination to the transport. The Soldier's shadow was cast by the flash across the floor at an angle.

The Spy locked eyes with her in an instant, giving her a look that reassured her. If something was to go wrong, his gaze said that he would stand by her- but again she questioned if it was out of duty or just because she was of the opposing gender. As the Soldier got closer to her seat, Elisa's natural instinct led her to put two fingers against her own wrist. Keeping tabs on her own vitals was now the only thing that could keep her from seeking distance from the one delivering the lecture.

"Team building drills will be provided for the next several days to bring about the trust that is needed for field combat. Some of these drills are tougher than others, and some require specific Classes to complete. Without proper timing and aide, there is a chance those who participate will not make it to the battlefield." The Spy rose slowly as the Soldier continued, flicking open a small case. It was undoubtedly the case that held his cigarettes, meaning he could easily change faces in the blink of an eye. He nodded slightly at Elisa as the Soldier noticed his actions.

"Mademoiselle, if you would pardon me for but a moment..." The smooth assassin shot the Soldier a glare filled with defiance, almost as if to challenge him. "... There is yet unfinished business on board." A familiar sound then caught the young Medic's attention. A light weight clicking, metallic in nature. Small, and most likely hinged somehow. This Spy had just readied his knife?!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Unknown Symptoms and Thoughts of a 'Friend'

"... If it isn't the two-faced turncoat." The Soldier's voice seemed to drop an octave as he growled at the Spy that had stood. "I was wondering when you'd be showing your face again. What will you try to get away with this time?"

"Try? Oh, mondure! I've gotten away with murder, impersonation of enemy informants, and the proverbial killing of women. What more is there to be had than this?" The stern atmosphere that had developed dissolved as quickly as it had began- with the Spy handing the other man a cigar. "And again I state: A military dog is the best kind of dog." He chuckled.

"You dirty backstabber!" The Soldier now spoke in a playful tone. "How long has it been since you and I deployed on the same mission?" The inquiry was met with another chuckle, as the Spy provided a light for the Soldier's cigar.

"Close to three years now... though I'm still fully intent on following through with our last requests. Tell me: Did you manage to find time to spend off Base?" The masked Frenchman made reference to plans unknown, though they seemed to be filled with a good deal of hopeful insight.

The question made the Soldier freeze up slightly. "... No... no, I haven't. I need to keep sharp." They were old friends, it would seem. Weathered together in the storm of the field, and the time apart didn't seem to affect how they regarded one another.

Elisa caught herself thinking to the Sniper she had just parted ways with as she listened to the two men. They had been through a lot together, yet still managed to act as if nothing could kill their bonds. Just like it had been between herself and Ace. "... how soon vill his sights be set... on me...?" She muttered the thought quietly to herself, unaware that the two in conversation were more perceptive than just letting it slide.

"Whose sights, Cadet?" The firm voice of the Soldier she had yet to lay eyes on snapped her back to attention. "Are you worried about a particular Sniper?" He seemed to understand already. Then again, not many Mercenaries would look through a target scope to put a target into their sights.

"Ja, a Sniper." Her answer was quick, clear, and precise. Just the way she would address those in charge of the class training. "Vone I know particularly vell... zhough he could say zhe same for me. I spent a little too much time keeping track of him vile ve vere training." She glanced to the window once more, using the reflection to get a view of the Soldier.

He was taller than most Soldiers, though his build fit the bid nicely. Broad in the Shoulders, and chest. His legs firm from constant drills and Rocket Jumping. The tip of a scar could be seen peering from beneath his helmet on the right side of his face. How far up it went, she knew she may never know. He was in full uniform, right down to the grenades on the belt that crossed over one shoulder. His boots most certainly made his steps sound more imposing.

"And he was sectioned to zhe Red..?" The Spy's voice cut across her studies of her heart rate in relation to what she had seen reflected swiftly, just as his knife would have were he a Red on the field against her. Attention of the transport was now resting solely on her and those she spoke with.

"Ja, he is Red now. Und zhat is vere my worries come from. I know vat he is capable of." Trying to keep calm as she discussed a former colleague was proving to be much harder than Elisa had thought it to be. Between the questions, the thoughts of the past and future, and the unexplained jump in her own heart rate when this Soldier spoke up, concentration was next to nothing. To top it off, her mouth felt strangely dry. A symptom she had not often experienced. "Und he's not vone for hesitation." She muttered in a half-threatening tone toward the window. "Vich is vhy I vanted to vork vis him vile I could- to learn to act before it was too late. Hesitation is not somezhing zhat should be brought to zhe feild."

"Affirmative." The Soldier had turned away slightly, judging by his reflection. He seemed to know all too well the feelings Elisa was experiencing for a comrade lost to the Red. "One second is the difference out there between life and death."

"Even less, if I were to say." The Spy nodded slowly in agreement to the short decision time of battle as he spoke. This made Elisa feel as if she had single-handedly killed the mood of the trip. Distant thunder rolled, and she forced her hand to release her opposing wrist. "Now then... what about this Sniper in particular has you so nervous? He's only just joining the Red, as you are the Blu. There's a high chance he will die on his first mission." The Frenchman scoffed slightly as he thought of the possibility of a Red's failure.

"Nine... I know him entirely. Inside as vell as out. I know zhat he vill not fail. In fact... I practically ensured it before zhe recruitment." Sighing once more, Elisa couldn't help replacing her hand where her pulse could be found. "I liked to experiment, and he vas vone of zhe few villing subjects. I couldn't pass up on zhe chances I vas given to create... vatever he is now. Not human, I assure you."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Welcome to BLU

"Well... I'd say that the fact you know of each and every change that was made to deviate him from the path of 'humanity' gives us the edge we will need to put him down for good." Propaganda to victory. Something every Soldier was hard-wired to sneak into each and every lecture they handed out to their ranks. And this particular one knew just when and how to use it to his advantage. "It doesn't matter what he is capable of, so long as we have attained the knowledge that will allow us to best him. That goes for each and every Red that ever crawled out of their barracks! As a Blu, it is your duty to make them wish they were never on the field."

"Heck yea, I'm on board with that." One of the Scouts that had previously been holding the Demo spoke up enough to be heard. "Let 'em have it on the field, and they show their true colors: I'm guessing it would be more yellow than Red, am I right?" He turned to the side of the transport that had more mercenaries on it as he posed his question. The response was a few nods and a slight set of cheers from newer recruits. "Anyone else have somethin' to say on this? I mean- 'comon. I could go all day. Take your chance while I'm givin' it, pals."

"I may not be a man for words, but I do got... somethin' to say, partner." An Engineer that had come from the training compound spoke up. Elisa knew him only slightly on a first-name basis, and Dell wasn't really one for speeches. His voice gave away his slight discomfort to the attempt, but he did so none the less. "Down in Texas, if anyone gets to messin' with the wrong sorts..."

"...We tan their hides." His sentence was finished by another, more confident Engineer who now looked his way. "Partner, speech ain't the only way to get a message across. Sometimes all it takes is findin' those of a like mind."

More words of encouragement were exchanged across the lasting duration of the trip, and before the transport had come to a stop, the mood had been bolstered back to the enthusiastic hum from it's start. If not, even more intense.

"Last one out, check the rows. Make sure nothing is left behind by your team mates." The final instruction of the trip was given by the Soldier, and Elisa noticed the two identical Scouts head to the back of the transit after bidding the demo a brief 'see you soon'. It seemed as if they were vouching to be the last off the transport. "We got this-" "Everybody else, get going." Before Elisa could ask a single question in the lull between trip and arrival, she was shunted off the bus. Dell had taken her arm, and began to lead her steadily. She was the one face he knew from the facility that had made it to his team.

"Don't give a start, little darlin'. Gotta keep together, ya hear?" He muttered to her quietly. His grip showed just how tense he was with everything going on. New faces, new places, and a new mission all had him worked up.

"I won't loose you zhat easily, mine friend. Zat's something you can be sure of." She responded just as quietly to reassure him, putting two fingers around his wrist. His pulse was the fastest she had ever felt from the usually calm Engineer.

"I'll take yer word for it, lil' miss." His response was even quieter than the first statement had been as they stepped off the transport onto the grounds of the Blu Base they had been sent to.

The Base was much larger than the training facility, and several of the buildings were quite impressive from the outside. Sheer concrete walls that pierced the rain-darkened sky like mountains, and double doors on most of them that were nearly three times Elisa's height. What could possibly be so tall to need a door of that height? She didn't have time to wonder, as Dell ushered her forward. Another bolt of lightning had graced the darkened sky, and he didn't seem to like being near the weather. Then again, it could have also been a want to keep his machines and devices safe and dry that drove him.

Once inside, the entire group of mercenaries were presented with an induction speech by the Soldier from the Transit. It seemed he was the leader on this particular base, and had clearly risked quite a lot in joining the recruitment search that morning. Had the enimy known his rank, he may have been shot on sight. The ceasefire wouldn't have mattered at that point.

"Each and every one of you has entered this base with the intent to surpass those that have come before you, to raise the bar for those to follow, and to forcefully claim your path to victory on the field." The Soldier seemed to be even more impressive to Elisa from the distance he now stood. Or was it just that this was her first time looking at him directly? Her pulse was fast once again, and strangely, Dell noticed.

"Lil' Darlin'? You... feelin' okay? You're lookin' a bit red there." He sounded slightly worried, which was not something Elisa was used to from him.

"D-don't worry, mine friend. Just a little flustered is all. It's not every day a change as dramatic as zhis is introduced to one's environment." Her response seemed almost rehearsed as she tried to make out the next few lines of the Soldier's speech over the murmurr of the crowd. The odd symptoms she had begun to feel on the transport were stronger now as she clung to every word from the military man. And new symptoms were now apparent to her: a slight light-headedness, and warmth in her cheeks.

"...At the end of the day, when all is said and done, you will know with full pride that you are a member of Builder's League United. Ladies- Welcome to Blu!" With these final words, the Soldier took a firm stance and saluted the crowd. Many Soldiers in the ranks saluted him right back out of either respect or habit. But to see him so serious with just a simple gesture made Elisa feel even more flustered. She couldn't help averting her gaze from the commander of the base as final instructions were given.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Fresh Blood in the Lab

Engineers had first pick of rooms, as they needed to keep close to the garages where the other tech-savvy of the team worked their magic. Demos got the practice range first, and Spies would get to have a look around the buildings on the Base's outskirts. Once acquainted, they would have several places to hide out during the day.

Scouts and Soldiers alike were to step up for the laps around the base that had been mentioned during the trip, and snipers would wait impatiently for the clouds to clear. A clear sky meant clear view- ergo a clear shot at the practice targets in various locations.

Not many Heavy's had joined during this recruitment, and there were no new Pyro's to be shown the ropes. This left the four new Medics. After bidding farewell to Dell for the time being, Elisa approached the other three. Each male regarded her with slight scorn, as they still didn't believe a woman could keep up with their profession.

Not long after, the Medic who had hand-picked each of them approached the group. He seemed quite sure of himself, and proud of his choices in apprentices to be.

"Each of you vill follow me at zhis time. You need to become acquainted vis zhe lab. Zhis may be zhe only opportunity you get to see it viz no patients to be tended to, so you vill need to take advantage of it." His words clear and concise, the German began to walk through the winding halls of the building.

"Frauen sollten nicht in diesem Beruf sein..." Elisa heard one of the three male Medics she was supposed to work with mutter. Hearing the German words made her blood boil, and she couldn't help but retort. (** The comment is German obtained from Google Translate. It roughly means: 'Women should not be in this profession' **)

"I beg to differ... mine incisions are smaller zhan yours, guaranteed. My gender haz nothing to do vis zhe skill I have attained und applied to mine practices. If anything, zhen it should be zhose clumsy hands of yours zhat should not be in zhis profession." She gave a slight glare, giving her response under her breath to her new found rival in the field of medicine.

"Ach! Verzichten Sie Argumente in meine Behandlung!" Their mentor snapped as he glanced back. "Gender is not a limitation in zhis profession as you might zhink. Und if you persist in provoking vone anozher, I may have to strap you down for a lesson or two myself." A slight smirk on his lips, the elder German turned the corner. Finally stopping the group in front of one of the insanely large double doors. (** This comment is also German obtained through the same method. It roughly means: 'Gahh! Avoid arguing in my presence!' **)

"I... I cannot vait-!" The shortest of the newly recruited Medics seemed to be shaking now, hardly able to contain his excitement to touch the impliments and equipment on the other side of the doors.

"Und you no longer have to. Velcome to mine lab, Doktors. Zhe plaground of medicine." The pride in his declaration apparent, the German threw open the doors. Elisa was quite impressed- the strength needed to move doors of that size, even if only made of wood, was quite immense. None the less, she rushed in with the other Doctors to the Lab of her new mentor.

The rest of the day was spent becoming familiar with the equipment she had not yet seen, as the others seemed to fiddle with equipment that they already knew. Her particular interest was in the apparatus that much resembled the MediGun she had come to work with at the training facility. Though much larger in size, and mounted on a boom arm near a fixed operating table on one side of the lab, it couldn't be much different. Next thing she knew, the elder Doctor was next to her, helping to position the equipment and getting out common utensils used in surgery.

"Zhey will be coming back soon. Some of zhe Scouts zhat have been here for years are quite accident prone, und vill need attention soon. Are each of you ready to take on a patient or two?" He seemed to be smiling broadly, and chuckling to himself at the thought of a successful procedure.

Despite wanting to feel his enthusiasm, Elisa couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. It had become quite quiet in the room since she and her Mentor had turned her back to the others. And she made the mistake of looking back.

Petrified in a corner of the lab was the smallest of the Medics. Staring now upon the scene that he had been witnessing for who knows how much longer, Elisa felt the horror that he did. The young Medic that had been quiet the entire time had somehow forced the Medic that had degraded her gender onto one of the tables in a silent manner, and begun to operate. It was clear that the 'patient' on the table would have no chance of survival. The gleam in the Mad Doctor's eyes was strong as he cut yet another artery of his victim splayed open on the table.

"Frau... vould you care to help me vis mine next... endavor...?" He glanced coyly over his shoulder to her, also catching their mentor's attention. "A cardectamy should suffice for what he said about you, ja?"

"NINE! Zhis iz unacceptable behavior! Zhe Red's Medic may have encouraged zhis operation, but I vill NOT! If you do not put zhe utensils down, I vill have to take measures to ensure zhe safety of mine remaining students!" Stepping up quickly, the older German was now brandishing a SyringeGun. He meant business, but was it enough to dull the gleam in the crazed eyes of the other?

"Vhy do zhat? Don't you VANT a Doktor zhat can compete on zhe same level as... say... Zhe Blood Red Medic?" He responded in a cold tone, putting his attention solely on the opposition of his 'mentor'. As he did so, Elisa carefully picked up a scalpel from the prepared implements on the table behind her. If things got bad, she knew where to aim to disable limbs.

"Nine, I do not need a Doktor zhat is in zhe same insane mind frame as zhat Shvihund!" The retort firm, the two Medics charged each other. The SyringeGun went off, but the younger Medic blocked with a BoneSaw he had obtained from within the lab. It was as covered in blood as his lab coat from the procedures he had put against his once-comrade on the table.

A single sweeping motion, and the BoneSaw had spilled more blood on the floor as it cut their mentor on the way by. The elder Medic didn't seem too phased, as he now held the SyringeGun to the throat of the disobedient Doctor.

"If zhis procedure iz to end vis you in zhis lab of your own volition, zhen I highly recommend you stop..." The elder man threatened. The younger slowly lowered the saw, and Elisa thought for a moment about putting down the scalple. Then she realized that the final Medic had moved. He was now behind the table in rear of where she was standing. A glance over her shoulder let Elisa know that he knew the Medic that was acting up from his training facility, and that the other's antics weren't done. She tightened her grip once more on the bladed utensil, letting the smaller German know that she would do what had to be done if necessary.

"I vill comply..." The Mad Doctor spoke through gritted teeth, though his grip on the hilt of the BoneSaw was making his knuckles white with it's intensity. He had lowered it, but the blood gained from his first strike was most likely too enticing of a motive. The instant the older German removed his weapon from a deadly range, the young Medic acted out again. Slashing this time at the other's throat in a precise motion. Blood spurted out in a wide arc from the elder German as he was forced to take several steps back and soon fell to the floor.

Elisa leapt forward, swinging the utensil in her grip into the assailant's right shoulder at one of several nerve groups. Her attempt to defend her mentor was nearly reflexive- and she only had Ace to thank. The Sniper she knew was the reason she didn't hesitate when it mattered after all.

He would feel it for sure, but would it actually stop him? That was up to chance. The Smaller Medic practically jumped over the table to put pressure on the gash across their mentors neck as Elisa took over the fight for him.

"Ach...! Zhat incision iz much larger zhan I vould have made, Frau!" The Mad Doctor hissed at his new patient as he was forced to drop the BoneSaw. Hinting at her strike, and the comment made by the dead boy on the table.

"Ja, but it got zhe point across: You aren't going to kill zhe doktor zhat I vill be learning from! Dompkoff!" She retorted, taking another plunge with the implement at his other shoulder. Several strikes later, she realized she too was now guilty of bloodshed in the lab on her first day... Heaving her now hindered foe onto one of the nearby tables, she turned her attention now to her Doctor, and her comrade.

"Ach... I'm guilty of zhe same..." She muttered quietly as she checked on the injury between the fingers of the smaller Doctor. "Zhis won't do... I hope I studied it enough to do some gut." Looking to the boom arm as she spoke, her eyes fixed on the device that seemed so similar to the MediGun she knew.

Standing up firmly, Elisa approached the boom arm that held the advanced device. Sure, it would mess up where her Doctor had put it before hand, but he needed the aide now. Had she been allowed to remain equiped, she would have healed him by now.

"Please- stand clear." She instructed nervously as she prepped the machine for operation. Her comrade obeyed reluctantly, knowing that their mentor could bleed out if not properly tended to. With a flip of the switch, a blueish hue of light spilled out of the apparatus and onto the form of their Medic. Within minutes, he was once again standing to finish tending to his wounds.

"Astounding... to zhink zhat von of zhe Medics I attempted to take in vould have been better off in zhe care of my nemesis..." He muttered as he finished stitching his arm from the gash while leaning his throat into the beam of light fully. "Danke, Frau. It would have been a difficult task to subdue zhis one visout your quick action. And had it not been for you, junge, I vould have bled out. Danke as vell." Smiling once more at his two remaining students, the Doctor strapped down the unruly boy before mending the damage done by Elisa's strikes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Registry

"I zhink... zhat would be enough for zhe both of you tonight. Zhere are rooms linked to zhe hall outside zhat have yet to be claimed, if you would like to remain close to zhe lab. Once inside, you are to dial on zhe lan phone on zhe inside- simply zhe number vone. You'll talk to an Engineer, who vill register zhat room to you, und make you a permanint resident at zhis base until furzher notice."

His instructions clear, Elisa and the other young Medic exited the Lab by their mentor's recomendation. Though it took both of them together to push open one of the doors. The young boy looked to her suddenly when the doors closed.

"W-would... it be okay for me... ahh... to take zhe room closest to zhe vone you pick, frau? I... I voulden't have survived somezhing like zhat. I'm not zhe bravest individual... und I prefer it if I, uhh... vork vis a Heavy not far from mineself..." He sounded so unsure of himself. As if he was truely seeking someone to rely on in his time of distress.

"You can charge anozher Doktor vhen zhe need arises, mine friend." She responded calmly. "Und it vould make me feel safer as vell to know zhat I have medical support not far from vhere I rest." She nodded at him in satisfatcion, knowing full well the benefits of collaborating with others of her class. "I think you vould do well to take zhe one in the center of zhe hall- most would pick the side rooms, making zhem easier to predict, Ja?"

"J-Ja! Zhat seems like the best course of action-Danke, frau!" He suddenly hugged Elisa at full force, backing off only when he realized what he had done. Now both lab coats they wore were stained with the blood of both their Mentor and the other Medic their age. "Ach... So sawry frau. I just couldn't stop mineself..." He shifted awkwardly before retreating to the halls center room.

Picking one of the rooms to the side of the boy's, Elisa opened the door cautiously and flicked on the light. The room was simple. White walls like the lab, a shelf in one corner and a dresser next to it. A nightstand with a lamp next to a bed, and an empty chest to one side. Not all together unpleasant, but there was much room for personalization. The room had now windows, as it was located within the interior of the building. This made locating other areas into a challenge, despite the uses of being near the one place she would be most often.

Remembering her Mentor's instruction, her blood stained hand was wiped against her coat until it was roughly clean before reaching for the receiver of the lan phone. Holding it to her ear with her shoulder, she pressed the indicated number. After a moment of a low droning tone, the ring was audible. Shortly after it was answered by a gruff voice.

"Howdy. What can I do ya for?" This must be one of the Engineers that were responsible for room registry.

"I am vone of zhe new recruits. I am calling based on instruction I received?" Elisa responded, not too sure of her own confidence at the time.

"Aww shucks. Ya sound cute, little lady. You registering your room now?" The smirk in his voice was audible, and she knew he would most likely pay her room a visit in person. It must not have been often that females made the cut to become mercenaries for TuFort.

"Ja, I am doing just zhat. Is zhere any specific vay zhat I am supposed to be presenting zhe information required?"

"I'm glad you asked, darlin'. I'm going to need your name, your class, and the number on the side of the phone there- it's also the room number, if ya hadn't noticed." He explained briefly. "Whenever yer ready to set it up, miss. Hell, if ya wanted to talk about your trip over, I'd listen to that too." His gruff voice had warmed over, and it was quite clear that he simply wanted to hear her talk.

"Right zhen. Mine name is Eliza. E-l-i-s-a, if zhe accent didn't make it clear. Zhe profession I follow is zhat of zhe Medic, und zhe room number is..." She paused to look at the side of the phone to read the inscription there. "...B1-A37."

"B1-A37? Got it. Well, miss Elisa, your registry should be through by midnight. You're settin' up awful close to the lab. Take your work seriously, or is it that ya just don't want to get lost yet?"

"I'm not sure vich vould be more appropriate for zhe situation, but both are correct assumptions. Zhis facility is much larger zhan zhat of zhe training compound." She smiled slightly, realizing that this was the first full on friendly transaction she had had on the base.

"Yea, I was the same way when I first jumped into the Blu. Stayed right near the work stations. Hell- I nearly slept there most nights! Was where I just felt comfortable, ya know?" He chuckled slightly, remembering his first days as fond memories. "Speaking of nights, this'll be your first one as a Blu. If you'd be so inclined, I could pick ya up and give ya a bit of a tour? That an... a proper introduction an all..." The awkward way Engineers had of asking to spend time together didn't change from Dell to others, it seemed. They were more alike than she would have imagined.

"Certainly- but I don't zhink zhat zhe other Medic that I am on gut terms vis will appreciate my disappearance."

"Wait... Other Medic singular? I though there were three others?" His response was slow, and a bit worried.

"Ja... zhere were. But zhen zhings got a little complicated. Vone of zhe others is dead, und the vone zhat assailed him is bound down in zhe lab vis zhe Doktor of zhe base." She gave the only information she would care to recall of the incident. "Speaking of vich... I need to change. I can't go around zhe base like zhis. It vould cause suspicion."

"Allrighty then, little lady. I'll... I'll leave ya to it. I'll swing around about eight or so to say hello. Then we can hammer out where you'd like to be off to." He didn't seem to question the incident, and shortly after his goodbye he had hung up to leave the young Medic to her thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Home Sweet Base

Elisa didn't have many things to bring with her to the Base, and it wasn't long before the few personal possessions she had were brought to her room by a woman that only seemed to be four years older than herself. Short black hair, dark eyes behind glasses... and she seemed to be very task oriented. Not long after she had begun to open up and be friendly, she had received a call on a cell phone, and got a bit frustrated. She had dismissed herself shortly after to deal with what she called 'the usual routine'. This gave Elisa the time to put away her things in her new home.

She put the picture of her original training team on the nightstand. She knew that eventually some of them would come to be crossed off, as undoubtedly they had become Red Mercenaries. How long would it be before she began to hate the people she had once been back to back with in training drills? Before she would have to shoot comrades from her training group? She wasn't sure.

Among other items of her belongings were some cloths, various medical implements she had been allowed to keep by her original instructor, and a letter that she had received from Saxton Hale himself as a result of diligently writing of the problems with the training regime she had faced. He had the problems addressed not a month after sending the letter to her.

This, however, was not her most prized possession. During her time at the training facility, she had encountered a real Spy- not someone meant to be on the grounds of a training camp of any sort. She never knew if he had been Red or Blu. Each time she met with him his color was opposite the last. Despite this, she made it a point to interact with him in secret. After quite some months of helping the rouge along his way, he seemed to all but disappear. It was then Elisa had learned that a Demo she had known found out about her parley with someone from the outside. In his attempt to right the wrongs in a drunken rage, the Demo assailed her- only to be cut down from behind. It was the first time she had seen someone actually killed.

The spy, realizing what he had exposed his 'little Doctor' to, then preceded to trick with his knife. He spoke meaningful words, the kind that cut deeper than any blade ever could. And at the end of his short speech handed her the very knife that had ended her once comrade's life. She now held this knife in her hand. It's mystery still entrancing her from the inside out.

Glancing around the room as if to reconfirm that she was alone, Elisa began attempting to trick with the knife. Her movements were slow and deliberate, but in the end bore no fruit. When all was said and done, she quietly hid the knife in the drawer of the nightstand under some choice articles of clothing. It felt wrong to have it in the open- after all, that Spy could have easily been a Red.

Giving the inside of the drawer a once-over, Elisa realized again that she needed to change. It took some doing to switch out each article of bloodstained clothing, but it would be worth it. Not too long after she had finished settling into her fresh lab coat there was a knock at the door. Most likely the Engineer.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Orientation Evening

When Elisa finally approached the door, she turned the knob cautiously. She was unsure weather or not this tour to be would be one to remember 'for the right reasons'. When the door had cleared the frame and swung wide enough, she was greeted by a man about two inches taller than herself. He was bald, as he held his yellow construction hat in his hands in front of himself nervously- and his eyes were obscured from the world by the goggles he wore for protection.

"Evenin', miss. My name's Benjimin. I'm the Engineer you spoke with on the wire earlier in the afternoon." He adressed her kindly, shifting his weight slightly as he did so. "If I recall corectly, your name was... Elisa, wasn't it? I'm much appreciate that we can be on a first name basis. Makes me feel more comfortable to know who I'll be working with."

"I feel zhe same vay, Benjamin. Zhere's something to getting to know comrades zhat makes it even easier to vork along side zhem." A broad smile lit Elisa's face as she could only recall the good times with former allies from the training camp. These memories would become ghosts tonight, as her new comrades would undoubtably ensure that she had more to focus on than the past. "I'm ready to head out to see zhe facilities here, if you would be so kind. A fresh start is one thing, but if I can't get my bearings here zhen all is lost for me."

"Right then. Let's make our way away from the lab then. I'll take you to see the different areas that you may be required to head to for meetings and briefings and the like. After the more important areas, I'll get to show you the more fun places. Ya know, where they're all out and parting about new recruits an all. Should be a real ho down tonight." His smile spoke volumes of the mood on the base. Benjamin would certainly be one of those people that you would never want to go a day without hearing from. Elisa stepped out her door, locking it and carefully ensuring that her keys wer tucked away neatly.

"All right. Vere you lead, I will follow." Returning the smile back to him like a mirror, Elisa stood as close as she dared. Only to find that the Engineer was now scratching the back of his head. Was he nervous?

"Well I'll be... I... I just never thought I'd get a chance at all to say this." He stammered slightly as he finally decided to put his hard hat on. "But I guess there's a first time for everythin'."

"A chance to say vat?" Elisa gave him a slightly more stern look as she asked, perplexed with the notion of 'a chance to say' something with a girl. This wasn't a date. It couldn't be. She and Benjamin had only just met.

"Well miss, I recon that you ain't never gotten a chance to hear it said directly to you, but I'm certain you'll know what I mean. I've never gotten the chance to say this to a Medic an actually have it be applicable. So..." Shifting around slightly, Ben revealed that despite the festivities he was still armed with his Wrench. "... Pocket me, Doc?" The comment was so innocent as he now raised and hefted the Wrench over his shoulder. He seemed much more excited now than he had been before, and Elisa knew exactly why. He was referencing the battle style for Doctors know as a 'Pocket Medic'.

The 'Pocket', being the person the Medic heals most and watches the back of, has the task of defending their Doctor as they progress through the field. In turn, the Medic will keep their guard up for Spies and other threats. Elisa was nearly ecstatic when the phrase was spoken.

"J-ja! You have no idea how exciting this is!" Falling in behind Benjamin as he began to walk down the hall, the young Medic kept herself wary of her surroundings while listening to the Engineer's tour tips.


End file.
